


let the madness undress slowly

by jesusmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, just 7k of hyunho being angsty and fucking around, just minho and hyunjin making out, minho kisses hyunjin and that is, minho kisses jisung but thats not important, not actual fucking though, ofc changbin has to walk in, okay ill shut up now - Freeform, thats literally the entire fic, this was really just a result of self-indulgence im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusmin/pseuds/jesusmin
Summary: hyunjin takes a shot too many and his lips end up on minho's.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	let the madness undress slowly

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for clicking on this trashy fic ;) I started this like a month ago and i worked on it maybe 6 days out of a whole month i've got some terrible tendencies, i know pls spare me. i lost quite a bit of interest at the end but im not the type to leave 6k words i've already written just hanging so i tried to finish it to the best of my ability and i don't think it urned out too bad (given, i didn't read it over so don' trust tme). Everyone except jeongin appears in this fic lol im sorry babybread but i couldn't find a way to insert him because its a hs au and you wouldn't normally see a fetus at a rave type party. also you can see seungmin in this fic if you squint,,, literally man got like half a sentence im so sorry pls forgve me. minho and hyunjin are both 18 here, but minho's still older and this fic doesn't get explicit but theres a lot of making out and implied sexual content so theres that. ALSO this is mainly lino+hyunjin and minsung is really ambiguous here but its up to ur interpretation ! the pov shifts unintentionally from minho to hyunjin so fuck my writing. The og name for this fic was supposed to be 'drunken mistake (or what it?)' but it was just a bit too cliche for me so now it has a name that has like no relevance to anything :D phew i can finally get this fic off my chest, enjoy luvs <3
> 
> also, im not sure who here needs it, but TW: vomitting! this is scattered in the first half of the fic but its not in detail. if you do get triggered, skip the middle chunk when hyunjin goes upstairs and the entire scene there, along with the beginning of the morning after just to be safe.

**Minho’s** breath seemed to run hoarse as his throat decided to stop salivating for whatever reason it was. He gulped thickly and his Adam's apple bobbed violently before sticking to the base of his neck, pressing uncomfortably on his skin. And his heart, _god his heart,_ it wouldn’t stop thumping in the barcades of his chest, reverberating through his entire torso as if willing itself to beat until it ripped open his skin and fell through. He breathed lowly, roughly.

He couldn’t place a finger on how this all even came to be. It had just been a normal week until what had happened the night before. Until everything came to a treacherous crash, raging dumpster fires and burnt metal and all that. Until everything he knew became so utterly unfamiliar. For god’s sake, he couldn’t place a finger on it, or was it really so? Or was he too cowardly to look it in the face? Feigned ignorance to avoid what was so blatantly there and that he was so blatantly aware of? 

Hyunjin kissed him. There, that’s it. He finally allowed his incoherent and overwhelming thoughts to come to a silent stop. He forced himself to think about it instead of forcing himself to not think about it. His eyebrows knit together even deeper, and he sighs in defeat. Was there ever a way to win in his own mind? To calm his own thoughts? 

“Minho,” the only other voice in the room began. “I know you’re thinking about what i'm thinking about. Are you gonna… talk about it? Or are we just gonna sit here and play it dumb and pretend it never happened again?” 

The moment the voice cut through the loud, thick silence, minho jerked his head up, and his eyes met a similar pair of sharp brown ones that usually sparkled, albeit now it mirrored minho’s own frustrated expression. He stared with an intensity that did nothing to ease the tension, in fact, it probably heighted it.

He finally broke his gaze off, muttering his short reply “dunno.” It was the truth, beside the passiveness and reluctance. Minho didn’t want to talk about it, especially because they were buzzed off as fuck that night. 

Truth be told, Minho wishes they were drunk enough to forget every fleeting moment of that sunday. He wishes he didn’t remember at all. 

In crashing, cerulean waves, the details of what had happened all came rushing back to him in a frenzy. 

  
  


It was a relatively ordinary party, and minho and hyunjin alike knew that they would regret partying and drinking on a sunday preceding a monday, but when did that ever stop them? Minho didn’t wear anything outrageous, yet he still looked damn hot in a subtle way. Black button down with the top buttons undone, half tucked into a pair of tight black ripped jeans truly exhibited that minho’s attractiveness didn’t at all require much effort. Silver chains adorning his neck were finishing touches to his minimal but sleek look. 

He pulled his hair back, threading through them loosely with his fingers, before shaking his head to mess it up a bit. Black platforms pulled on, a lazy look in the mirror, and minho was out the door. Hyunjin’s car was parked outside, and the man was leaning casually on the passenger seat door, blowing from a small purple device and giving minho a wry smile as he exited his house. How it always was. 

The rubble crumbled at his feet, and Minho's eyes fell on hyunjin’s black converse and blue skinny jeans, up to where it was paired with a v-neck that had his chest on full display and his chiselled features framed by his long hair, and he couldn't help but give him a one-over. He looked just as flawless as Minho did. 

Minho scrunched his nose up in disgust as smoke curled up in the air from between hyunjin’s plump lips, like a dragon’s breath condensing. Hyunjin lifted a brow in amusement.

“Fuckin’ christ, can you stop vaping? You didn’t get off cigs just to do this.” 

“So that’s my greeting? No ‘hey hyunjin nice to see you, thanks for being my lift’?” Hyunjin chuckled breathily. “Plus hyung, think of it as a blessing in disguise. Me vaping _was_ to wean off cigs, and the nicotine levels might still be a bit high but i’ll lower it over time, no biggie.” 

“Yeah, you’re talkin’. Just wait till you get lung cancer.” Minho joked, though bitterness edged its way into his words. “You can’t come on over and beg your ‘hyung’ to do anything for you then.”

Hyunjin’s keys jiggled as he clicked to turn his car on, scowling, “hey, jisung vapes too, and you never get on him for it? The double standards are strong for this one.” The car beeped as it hummed alive, Hyunjin rather aggressively jerking open the driver seat door.

“So? I'm not allowed to fucking care?” Minho scoffed as he tore open the shotgun door, mirroring hyunjin’s actions. “Besides, i _have_ talked to jisung about his shit habits as well, you just weren’t there.”

As he ducked into the narrow confines of his friend’s car, hyunjin replied with a snarl. “Yeah, you probably did, but got too caught up eating each other’s faces to change anything. If you haven’t noticed yet, jisung still vapes.” 

At this, Minho stops adjusting his legs and gives hyunjin a complete dead-on. If looks could kill, hyunjin would be nothing but the dust that had collected in his car; he’d be purely disintegrated. Fortunately for him, he was used to provoking the older and stood his ground, just as intensely staring at him back. Minho is the first to break the silence, the mood just about edging on antagonism even though minho and hyunjin rarely ever seriously fight. (start to see a pattern with this, eh?)

The burning gaze is still in the glint of his eyes as minho retorts angrily, “Can you stop acting as if me and jisung suck each other’s dick?” He laughed without mirth. “That doesn’t fucking happen. Just because you walked in on us kissing, the _only_ time we ever kissed, doesn’t mean we’re dating each other or that we even like each other.” 

Hyunjin’s eye twitches in bemusement and he fights the urge to laugh right in the older’s face. “Are you sure about that? ‘Cause it really seemed like you and jisung had a thing going, I mean, i wouldn’t kiss people who are just friends.”

Minho laughs, and it should be a beautiful sound but its low and its mocking, “You say that, but you have no problem making out with strangers? ‘The double standards are strong for this one’.” He quotes, and it actually sends a pang in hyunjin’s chest. 

“Don’t act like you don’t get on with strangers too. Fuckin’ hell, we’re literally going to a party and you’re for sure gonna hook up with some stranger.” The bitterness on full display in his voice, sounding almost hurt. Obviously hyunjin didn’t mean for it to come out that way but he was an open book and there couldn’t be anything done about it. 

MInho caught on, too, and turned on hyunjin’s radio, wordlessly connecting it to the playlist on his phone titled “to shut hyunjin up”, which was home to his favorites and the songs they liked to listen to together. Hyunjin glanced to the seat beside him fast enough to catch a glimpse of the title, and immediately suppressed the urge to laugh, but it slipped out anyways. It shocks the both of them, as the only laughter they shared since Minho left his house was fake and almost tinged with malice. Instead, it's melodic and loud, albeit quick as hyunjin closes his mouth nearly as soon as he opens it. It's his normal laugh, and it rings in the air between the two of them, ghosting their ears until the music starts playing, to which Minho cranks up the volume bar. 

Minho flits his eyes back to the road ahead, groovy hiphop blasting at full volume and like blood circulating through their veins, things fall into stride again as they don’t share a single word since the 10 minute drive ends. They both stagger out of the car, though rather tensely, and make their way into the house that was quite literally thumping with flashing neon lights and shit music that rings in your eardrums. The few people lingering outside eye them with awe, and suddenly they leave behind whatever tension bubbled between them and put on their unforgettable playboy pair stance back on for the world to marvel at. 

Shooting an easy smile to the female onlooker closest to him, minho stalked briskly up the concrete steps to the rubble ridden porch, grimacing and forcing himself to loosen up. Hyunjin followed behind closely, until they stopped at the front door handle, Minho's hand reaching for it until hyunjin pressed his hand on the small of his back, and it goes slack. He ducked his head down to get level with Minho's ear, and whispered “get off me for my vaping, hyung.” Where his lips brushed against the skin of his ear felt ticklish, and Minho fought the urge to flinch. “We need a breather, I'm getting wasted.”

Hyunjin let his hand fall from his friend’s back, and he tipped sideways while minho turned the knob and the door hinged open. The dynamic duo put on their flashiest smiles, before practically beelining to the drinks. They were stopped half way by a shorter, pale boy with blond hair growing into the inkling of a mullet, cheeks speckled with freckles. 

“Jinie! Lino!” he pounced on them. “Finally y’all decided to show up.” he said cheerily. 

“Yeah, yeah, where are the strongest shots at?” hyunjin waved him off. 

“Dunnoer, I just got ‘ere with sungie.” The alcohol began to slur his already accented english, and he gestures over to a boy in the distance wearing a green bomber jacket and black jeans, talking to a stranger. 

“Tch, and you have the audacity to say we’re ‘finally’ here when you just got here yourself.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes melodramatically. It doesn't faze felix, it doesn’t faze anyone. The small group makes their way to jisung, momentarily forgetting about their need to take a few shots. When the squirrelly boy sees them, he waves them over with a smile.

“Hey, hotties.” he calls out as a greeting, to which hyunjin replies “you meant to say ‘hey minho’, didn’t you?”

Jisung looked mildly offended, and Felix laughed shrilly, while minho grimaced and shooted hyunjin a look as if to say ‘drop it already’. Jisung exasperatedly mutters something quickly along the lines of “can you stop? Okay? I said hotties, hotties _plural,_ so you can get your head out of your ass. Jeez.” 

The boy that jisung was talking to awkwardly slooshed his drink around, gripping the red cup tightly and seeming perhaps a bit intimidated by Minho and hyunjin’s assertion. Quickly glancing at jisung, he drank the remainder of his beer and tells him that he’ll talk to him later. Right as the boy stalks off, hyunjin grabs the back of his shirt and he’s pulled pack into the circle. Fear flashing for a brief moment in the stranger’s eyes, he looks at hyunjin quizzically. 

“Wha-”

“Where are the drinks? No, I mean the strong ones- mhm ‘kay.” to which the boy points at a table close to them but just by hyunjin’s sense of smell and his knowledge of alcohol levels- yk, the ones that are for lightweights and blackout strong ones, he can tell that drinking those wouldn’t help him at all. When he points at a table in the distance littered with dozens of different alcohol bottles, hyunjin can tell that its the king cup and also where he’s gonna be spending the next ten minutes. “Thanks.” he adds as a careless afterthought. The boy scurries away. 

Jisung’s saying something to him but he can’t hear him anymore as he navigates the crowd to his destined table, and barely acknowledges it as some girl brushes his arm, clad scantily in a tight black dress. He doesn’t register as some guy calls out to him to come over either, he only focuses on the overwhelming smell of the king cup as he is in the vicinity of it (given, its rather a bowl of insanely strong stuff but he prefers calling it the king cup anyway.)

He grabs at a red cup, and by its scent alone he knows he’ll end up emptying his stomach by a toilet later on and probably also retching in the morning as well with an addition of a terrible hangover, but pays it no mind. With no further thought, he tips the liquid into his mouth and throws his head back, feeling the acidic burn of gas station beer and whatever the hell else was thrown in there sliding down his throat. He almost gasps and chokes on the drink. 

The effects of it hit him almost immediately. He feels lightheaded and the world around him feels surreal and fake, he feels himself starting to stumble over his own feet. He grabs another cup and repeats the process, wanting to get lost in the unpleasant yet liberating high of alcohol quicker. Two cups become three, three become four, and by then Hyunjin lost track of his every action and the notion of time itself. He doesn’t even realize as someone joins him at the table, taking a cup for himself and drowning it likewise. It isn’t until hyunjin’s on his 6th or 7th cup does the other stop taking shots, and right as hyunjin’s about to shove the liquid down his throat for the nth time, its taken from his grasp. Hyunjins about to throw hands, before taking a furious glance over to see someone that sported a sculpted face, prominent cheekbones and a near flawless nose, but it was the eyes that got him. Large dark eyes that seemed to display constellations, perhaps from the flashing lights or maybe they were watering up from alcohol, glistening with gloss. Or maybe it was all of the above. Whatever it was, he looked suspiciously like minho. He instead knits his eyebrows together and pouts. 

“Wha- what-” his words were cut off due to bile starting to make its way up hyunjin’s throat. He groaned, _fuck, i didn’t even get any action in yet and im about to fucking vomit._ He choked on his words, before continuing “why d did you do tha,” his words were incoherent, “gimme back.”

The pretty boy beside him wiped at his lips to get the moisture of the king’s cup off, and set hyunjin’s cut aside. “I thought you weren’t taking it this hard but the as fucking idiot you are, you probably drank more than 5 cups.” He regarded hyunjin as seriously as he could under the influence of alcohol. “This is like 10 fuckin’ beers mixed into one, you’re gonna kill yourself.” His words were rock hard. 

Hyunjin doesn’t get the chance to respond because the first few cups of the stuff he had was about to leave his mouth in the form of vomit, and he pushes past the boy and makes a run for the bathroom, or the trash can, or someone’s bag, or literally anything. He makes up the stairs, just barely, and thank god there had been a bathroom right to his left or he would have quite actually emptied his stomach contents on the floor of someone’s house. Not that it’d be his problem, but he felt gross doing it anyway. 

He retches, and his body shakes violently, shuddering until the last of it finally leaves his mouth. He feels like death itself, but he knows it would be much more as he still feels alcohol crusading in his system. He finally catches whiff of his own throw up and flushes the toilet, watching disgustedly as his bile whirred like a tornado down the drain. Just as it was over, a figure approaches the bathroom, and hyunjin has to drag his eyes up to see that its the same guy from earlier. He sways feebly as the man bends down to pat his back, and hyunjin can tell he’s almost as drunk as he himself, he’s got eyes that look like they’re on the periphery of blinking out of consciousness, and slurred noises escaping his mouth. Hyunjin can’t help but stare at his face, he looks long gone but still completely ethereal, still very much similar to a friend of his.

“Nrggh, wan’ minho.” the words slip from his mouth and he doesn’t care to reign them in. I mean, that is an effect of liquid courage, anyways. The boy before him halts his actions, and stares him down. Hyunjin continues, “can i pretend you’re minho? Pretty pleas- ee” he can’t seem to finish his words.

“I _am_ minho, idiot.” Hyunjin fluttered his eyelids, as if to pretend he didn’t hear anything, and leaned in. Where minho’s lips met his felt nothing short of euphoric, and he immediately nibbled and sucked at the skin of his lips to feel it more. Maybe even hyunjin’s drunk conscience was lying to himself. Maybe he knew all along who the boy beside was, and maybe he kissed minho knowing full well who he was, and _maybe_ he wanted to all along. Ever since the day he had walked in on him and jisung making out. _Maybe._

He desperately doesn’t want this moment to evade him, to escape him, and he deepens the kiss. Its a newer urgency as his tongue runs across minho’s lips, and the older parts them to let the younger in. He lets his tongue mix with minho’s and its a whole ‘nother revelation when hyunjin realizes minho’s kissing him back. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, his hands go to minho’s waist, and then to his hips and he’s pulling him closer and everything just feels so good and so right. 

Minho’s straddling hyunjin now, both rather crudely sprawled on the tiled, vomit reeking bathroom floor, and they decide they don’t mind. Hyunjin’s tongue tastes of nicotine and cheap gas station beer and the briny burn of even cheaper vodka and _who-knows-what-else_ , and Minho decides he doesn’t mind. Hyunjin’s tongue surges hungrily forward, and minho’s so breathless he has to break the kiss. Quite literally, hyunjin’s tongue prodding and sapping at his while he sucked minho’s upper lip didn’t leave much room for breathing, and when they tore apart minho’s eyes found his friend’s plump lower lip, red and glistening with spit. Minho gulped dryly, and at the base of his neck he felt _his_ share of bile starting to form, but he paid it no thought and swallowed thickly to push it down. 

Reconnecting his lips with hyunjin, but this time right under his collarbones, where an expanse of skin was on display by his low v-cut, Minho sucked with the same frenzy hyunjin had. The fire had reignited. 

______________

  
  


**Changbin** had been the first to see them. And frankly, it must of been hard on his eyes when he saw hyunjin’s hands snaked up minho’s shirt and the latter’s legs around the former’s torso, or the way they were practically eating each other’s faces, and you probably shouldn’t get him _started_ on the swelling purple bruises peeking out on hyunjins chest. Poor guy had to double back. 

He stared bug-eyed at the scene before him. Changbin may have been buzzed but not enough to wave it off as just a drunk hallucination, and he stood staring with his jaw unhinged quite a bit. The two didn’t seem to notice that a bypasser had stumbled upon them making out, and if they did, they certainly didn’t care. It was only when Changbin couldn’t stand the noise of wet lips slurping and smacking did he finally pip up.

“What the fuck did i just witness?” he sputtered, flabbergasted. 

Hyunjin and minho broke out of their lip lock and jerked their heads up at the voice that suddenly rang out. Changbin saw clearly the way their lips were flushed and the spit lingering on their gaping mouths. No one spoke. Minho blinked, visibly disoriented.

“Chang… bin?” he mumbled incoherently, “wha- when did you get ‘ere?” 

“Like 20 minutes ago?” he replied, still dazed , “how long have _you guys_ been here for, making out and all that shit?” 

If the two were any less inebriated they’d probably flush even more out of humiliation, but 5 shots too many proved to cease their touch with reality and they didn’t at all look embarrassed. When minho broke out in a lazy smirk and eyed hyunjin’s lips and his handiwork on his chest, changbin knew they were long gone. 

“Well shit, thanks to you hoes i am now scarred for at least the entire week.” he says, unaffected by the lack of response ( _verbal_ response, that is, he definitely didn’t miss minho’s moves.)

Changbin just knows they’ll have to sort their crap out the next day along with killer hangovers, judging from the way their eyes unfocus and their slurred speech, but he doesn’t let the issue persist. He figures that letting it go so that they can go back to fooling around is the least he can do, and he makes a mental note to avoid them tomorrow so he doesn’t have to get caught up in whatever shitstorm they’ll stir up with each other. He especially remembers when Hyunjin talked his ear off about minho kissing jisung and if he had no self control and had the urge to be killed on the spot by hyunjin, he would have told him that his jealousy was showing. So changbin leaves, debating whether he should tell the others or not. He decides not to, it’ll probably slip out on its own anyways.

The two pay him no mind and they kiss until minho vomits too.

  
  


(obviously not on hyunjin. Or in hyunjin for that matter. _God,_ that’d be gross, and minho has the decency to shove hyunjin off before depositing his insides into the toilet. There is a liberating moment when it all leaves his throat, but it’s short lived and he immediately feels the burn, not to mention the smell. He flushes the mush down the drain, and hyunjin just watches him with curious, blood-shot eyes. MInho thinks he still looks gorgeous, and crawls back over to him, the palm of his left hand brushing slowly and firmly on his (barely) clothed chest. It travels to the nape of his neck and it falls down to the small of his back. Hyunjin’s eyes are still on his. Minho doesn’t go back to reconnect their lips because kissing through the taste of puke is not at all hot, and instead presses his body to hyunjin’s and they both hit the tiles. Minho’s breathing in the crook of Hyunjin's neck is the only thing they hear until they both fall asleep simultaneously, legs tangled together and arms around each other.

Turns out changbin _did_ tell the others when hyunjin and minho didn’t make a reappearance after a concerning amount of time. Felix was worried that they’d been drugged and kidnapped and their organs were being sold in the black market as they were speaking, and jisung replied with a “they’re probably not worth much anyways”, but the concern still surfaced on his face. They fetched chan for defense purposes and found the duo sprawled on the floor of the first bathroom upstairs. 

They didn’t wake up even after jisungs smacked each of their faces a good amount of times- that is, until chan sternly pulled jisung away and threw minho over his shoulder. “Lets call an uber for these airheads.”

Changbin, felix, and jisung had to carry hyunjin together, and jisung didn’t miss a single moment to mutter “fuck this lanky ass bitch, whats he gotta be so tall and heavy for.” along with “he looks even stupider when he’s drunk and unconcious, i swear to god the fucking BITE MARKS, i don’t even want to imagine what happened with minho hyung- felix dO NOT say anything you aloof bitch.” when felix was about to cut in about him and minho, and “slender man lookin’ motherfucker- fUCK my arms ouch ouch ou-”, before changbin finally told him to shut the fuck up. 

hyunHo slept through the whole thing.)

____________

  
  


Well, changbin was right about one thing; they did indeed have killer hangovers. It should be _illegal_ how bad hyunjin felt when he woke up. Every organ and fiber in his body felt like lead weighing him down and his feeble skin prickled when he did anything. His head throbbed with such an intensity, he couldn't hear himself think and it didn’t leave; it became a dull but persistent hammering at the top of his skull. He retched twice that morning. Hyunjin was sure he’d go insane.

It hadn’t even been the monstrosity of an aftermath that had ensued (to spare the details: a lot of trips to the toilet and even more throat burning, and bedsheets and clothes that smelt like death paid him a visit) but the fragments of what he remembers. He recalls arguing with minho and chugging down several cups of king’s cup, and somewhere in the middle of that he lost himself and his memory might as well be as clear as a pitch black room. He can still make out details that feel foreign and unreal, his lips on someone else’s- and that's not the inconceivable part, but his hands finding purchase on a form that feels very much like minho’s. His heart drops down to his stomach- his _empty_ stomach, he threw up everything that was in there, as hollow as his love for school. 

It was when he went to sniff his clothes, he noticed them. They were purple and deep red and variant in size and _god, how did he not notice them before??_ He ran his fingers over the patches, and he shivered with an unplaceable apprehension. 

What… exactly happened with minho hyung? Hyunjin hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was, he knew he was always an reckless drunk but if he really did act on any impulses he would kill himself right there. So, he racked his brain to recollect the barely lucid and intelligible pieces but every time he gets somewhere, his migraine sends a sharp pain up his brain and soon enough, he throws himself back into his crude smelling blankets with eyebrows knitted together in unfathomable frustration. 

When he closes his eyes to calm himself, all he sees is red. He peeks open one eye and silently curses the sun for having the audacity to shine neon white in his face when he’s going through his mid-life crisis. The sun was right above his eyelids, and only when the red became blinding does he decide to get up and face his shit, and willed the cacophony in his head to stop. 

________________________

  
  


He doesn’t know if he should pick minho up or not, and opens his phone to see **189** new messages printed on his top notification (his second was **18** missed calls, of course). With a sigh, he clicks open his car door and gets shakira (his vape) out because he was gonna need something to process everything. Briefing over what everyone texted him, it mainly consisted of concerned texts from chan, asking him to call him when he felt better or woke up, changbin telling him that he’s scarred and what looks like drunk messages telling him to come back, felix way too cheerily checking up on him, jisung telling him that he was a heavy ass mother fucker, and even seungmin asked if he was still alive or not. But nothing from minho. 

He sighed again and hit the call button to chan’s number, blowing out of the purple device and examining his neck and chest in the mirror above him, trying to locate any inkling of bite marks. He sat back in relief when he found nothing. Suddenly a voice cackled into life on his phone “hello? Hyunjin? What’s goin’ on?”

“Hyunnnng i feel like shit.” he couldn't help admitting. 

“Do you have hangover medicine? I can bring some with me.” Chan offered like the genuine, motherly friend he was. Hyunjin cooed, “yes, please.” he paused, then “do you have minho hyung?”

“Minho? Yeah, he crashed at mine last night ‘cause his place was too far and it looked like he was gonna throw up in the uber driver’s car any moment. Couldn’t have that happen, ‘yknow?’

“Mhm,” hyunjin felt the tension in his shoulders relaxing when he heard that he didn’t have to pick up minho, though he probably did realize that his relief was in vain to prolong the inevitable. “Well, i'm coming now so i’ll see ya.”

“M’kay, drive safe mate.” and that was the end of their conversation. Hyunjin cursed himself for not asking chan what happened last night, but he realized that minho was probably with him so maybe it was for the better. 

He gripped the steering wheel tight and watched warily as billowing smoke condensed before him. Maybe minho was right, he should quit the nicotine; it was like alcohol, the high was never quite as good as it should be. Not when he had tasted something much better, much sweeter, much more exhilarating, and just a tad bit more dangerous: minho’s lips. Hyunjin’s pupils dilated from shock, like he was recalling something he shouldn’t be remembering and his vision swam in broken strokes against mutant waves. He couldn’t ignore what his mind was conjuring, The older’s lips were simultaneously saccharine sweet and acrid bitter in the same breath, and he couldn’t help but thumb the handiwork on his chest, the only remnants of last night, proof that it actually happened. It hurt a bit when pressed into, but even that made him feel alive and set his blood rushing in the indulgence of belief. It happened, and hyunjin believed that.

_It happened. It happened. It happened. It happened._

_________

  
  


School was a nightmare, to say the least. Minho wouldn’t meet his eyes, and only existed and lingered among the usual juibiance and chatter of their friends. Hyunjin couldn’t blame him because he also did the same, head down and face frosted. In the corridors they split off, and minho and hyunjin had first period chem, to which no one said anything. When hyunjin tried to say something, anything, minho quickly beelined for his seat, and hyunjin was left with no option but to head to his own at the other side of the room (their teacher separated them, of course.) Chemistry was filled with the monotonous explanations of mrs kyung, the biting and torment of his pen, and at one point the scribbling on paper _hey look at me hyung_ in barely decipherable handwriting, and a fist crunching it into a ball to chuck across the room. Hyunjin never missed, it hit him straight on. 

And when minho turned to give him a pointed glare, hyunjin had the impudence to smirk. From afar, minho slowly crushed the paper, and hyunjin watched as it disappeared in his fist and his tongue poking his cheek, eyebrows furrowed and all. And _god,_ was that hot. 

Nothing else happened until 6th period, which minho and hyunjin shared with their squirrelly friend han jisung. In fact, pretty much _everything_ happened in that span of 45 minutes. Minho sits with jisung, and to say it pisses hyunjin off when they start to fucking _flirt_ in front of him is an understatement. Its minho’s arm pressing against jisung, the cock of his head and he turns to look at him, and the way jisung’s so responsive, smiling back and leaning closer. Hyunjin knows jisung does things just for the show, and its difficult to gauge his real intentions, but he couldn’t ever figure minho out even in the shaft of hell. Does minho want to make him jealous, or to reaffirm that he wouldn’t ever like hyunjin and make it painfully obvious that he pins for jisung? Or was it something completely different? Hyunjin’s head still ached from the worst hangover of his entire existence and his mind wouldn’t let himself think. 

Minho moves his hand to jisung’s thighs and something in hyunjin snaps. Perhaps its his sense of self-control. He has an impulsive, terrible idea and he decides he was never one to think before he acted anyways. He starts to undo the top buttons of his shirt, and by the time he’s on the third one it becomes noticeable and minho jerks his head back to look at _what exactly_ was happening in his peripheral vision. What he’s met with is an expense of hyunjin’s milky skin and the crimson purple red bite marks that adorn it, and _god-have-mercy-on-me_ he wishes he had atoned for his sins. Hyunjin stops at the 5th one, and while half the class's eyes are on him, he quirks his eyebrow and asks condescendingly to minho, “ ‘forget, hyung?”

Mr seo stops abruptly, and narrows his eyes behind oval spectacles. Minho doesn’t see and stands up with such a force that sends jisung flinching and the desk almost clattering to the grimy floor. Rage touches every bit of his sculpted face. Hyunjin stays unwavering, as he always is, even as minho slams both hands on hyunjin’s desk and as his eyes betray him and stare down at his unclothed chest. 

Mr seo tries to digest the scene, and as soon as realization hits his aging features, he bellows with reasonable anger, “Lee, Hwang! What do you think you’re doing?” his eyes staring both boys down, speculating and unbelieving, “Hwang, where is your public decency in the _classroom?_ Lee, what part of _no violence policy_ do you not understand?”

Minho and Hyunjin look at their teacher in disgruntled silence, Jisung stifling a giggle. 

“Detention. Today, both of you.” The tension between Mr seo’s eyes was palpable and anger lines made its way across his forehead. He never did like their bunch, and hyunjin undressing himself and Minho violently slamming the desk were final straws. 

Minho begrudgingly sat back down, “fine, ‘teach.”

Minho didn’t look back at hyunjin for the rest of the period.

_______________

**Monday, 3:28 pm**

**0** new notifications

Glancing for no longer than a moment, hyunjin shuts his phone for the 4th time and sighs. Minho was 13 minutes late, and counting. Mr. seo left somewhere between 5 and 10 minutes ago, though it felt like a century and hyunjin’s hair was already graying and his skin wrinkling. His breathing suddenly labored when he realized that he was being left alone with minho, his biology teacher leaving to attend a staff meeting he’s sure nothing actually gets done at, barking at hyunjin ‘ _if you and lee minho aren’t still here by the time i get back, both of you are going to be on cleaning duty for the rest of the week. Got it, kid?’_ to which hyunjin nodded curtly and rolled his eyes when the teacher turned around to leave. 

He’s lost in his thoughts and disposition when the doors suddenly clacks open, and none other than lee minho stands at the doorway with narrowing eyes. “Where’s the ‘teach?”

Hyunjin’s slightly shocked, but closes his mouth as soon as it opens and offers a shrug as an explanation instead. Minho’s eyes are dead-on and accusing for reasons unintelligible, and drops himself densely on a seat nearly half the room away from hyunjin. At minho’s passive aggression, hyunjin’s anger ignites with a passion and burns within him like a matchstick being waved before his eyes. He couldn’t ignore it. He gets up and stalks across the room, and minho looks up with fiery eyes, to which is met with more flame. Then hyunjin hesitates. There’s a falter to his step.

He blinks, and shoves himself in the chair a few seats to the right of minho. What compelled him to get up? _Nothing,_ hyunjin thinks bitterly, _nothing. I never fucking think before i do things._ Then he thinks about the kiss, _was it even considered a kiss? Or just some pathetic and desperate intermingling of lips? We were blackout drunk, it wasn’t even a real kiss._ He pauses, and his mood worsens when another revelation hits him. _Minho and jisung had a real kiss, huh. Minho and that flirty girl from the volleyball team had a real kiss, huh._ Everyone but him. Everything about last night makes him want to throw his head against the charcoal concrete and die six feet under.

_But I liked it._ He risks a peak at minho, whose otherwise placid face is ghosted with… frustration? _I liked it. Did he like it?_ Hyunjin almost laughs out loud, then and there. Almost. _Why did he kiss me back?_ Hyunjin bites at the plush of his lower lip. _If he didn’t like it, why would he let me? Why… ARGH!_ his teeth come down hard on his lower lip and this degree of confusion is unsurmountable, even by AP physics. 

A silence thick like honey but surely not as sweet hangs over the both of them, before hyunjin opens his mouth and speaks through a constricted throat “minho,” he drawls “I know you’re thinking about what i'm thinking about. Are you gonna… talk about it? Or are we just gonna sit here and play it dumb and pretend it never happened again?” 

He’s staring straight into minho’s eyes and hoping, wishing for a response that explained something, a reaction that gave him any type of closure, anything that was more than _nothing._ The only thing he got in return was “dunno”. Hyunjin bites at his lips again, his lower lip welcoming another swell of red and an unknowing observer would say that it looked like he did quite the bit of making out. Ironically enough, he _did_ make out with the boy across from him just the night before. Now he has to sit here and bear the consequences.

_O’ cruel world, why can’t i ever enjoy myself without having something acidic and morbid shoved down my throat once the high is over?_

Screw his existence. Hyunjin sucks in a breath and says with a newer obstinacy, “minho. Fucking talk to me or i’ll kiss you again.” 

Minho startles and looks at Hyunjin square in the eyes with disbelief. Hyunjin’s saliva pools at the threshold of his throat and he has to fight back a gulp. He was treading in dangerous water right now. He expects minho to begin about last night albeit reluctantly or talk about where they were at but he truly wasn’t prepared for what came out of the boy’s mouth.

“I’d like to see you try,” the corners of his pretty lips were quirked in a smirk as he bit back. 

After the briefest moment of hesitation, hyunjin stands and he sees minho’s unwavering condescending smile below him, to which he matches with a grin of his own before lowering his form and pressing his lips against minho’s. Its different without the inebriation and the liberation of alcohol racing in their veins, but hyunjin instantly feels the euphoria rekindle and stir in his gut. They kiss and kiss until hyunjin realizes that its a awkward position really, to be in, him crouching and head tilted to reach minho’s elevated head and hands grasping at the back of his clothed form, and immediately shifts himself. A reasonable option would be to move onto minho’s lap and straddle him but hyunjin deducts that his heavier and taller body would throw off the balance, so he instead, in a swift movement, scoups minho up and turns so that their placements are reversed. Minho removes his lips hyunjin and looks at him with a surprise in his eyes like a deer caught in the headlights, before hyunjin sits down and minho finds himself straddling hyunjin. A soft noise escapes his mouth, and he covers it up by consecutively reattaching his mouth to hyunjin’s. 

A lot of tongue is involved, and hyunjin finds his hand naturally drifting to his friend’s thighs, something he often admired and even more frequently lusted over (but he pushed those thoughts down in the past; doesn’t everyone think minho hyung’s thighs are hot?) He grasps at the muscle and plush of his thighs, the pad of his thumb laying dangerously on his inner thighs. Minho makes another noise, a particularly lewd one, and he can’t cover it this time. He instead flushes crimson and mutters muttedly, “stop groping my thighs.”

Hyunjin halts his movement at once, taking in his words, before abruptly pressing into minho’s thighs and squeezing _hard._ Minho moans and its terribly audible, and he’s aware, and terror graces his angelic features as soon as it leaves his mouth. Hyunjin smirks and does it a second time, not missing how minho has to clamp his mouth shut and bite his lip to avoid making another sound. 

“Are you sure you mean that?” hyunjin can’t help but taunt, “its seems to me that you want me to keep going, huh?” 

Minho glares at hyunjin and roughly shoves his hands at his collar before leaning in and kissing the smirk right off his face. Hyunjin doesn’t touch at his thighs again despite his fingers itching to return to its grappling, and he silently counts the seconds until minho _mhmms_ in complaint and shifts in hyunjin’s lap. Hyunjin breaks the kiss and looks at minho’s face with feigned confusion,

“Words, hyung.” 

minho makes a frustrated noise like a cat being cornered, and hastily places hyunjin’s hand on his thigh,

“Your hand. Thighs,” and after hyunjin didn’t change his expression, “please.”

  
  


11 seconds. Hyunjin will keep that in mind for later. What mattered now was minho in his lap, kissing him, and groaning every time hyunjin pressed into a particularly sensitive spot on his inner thighs, and the way minho seemed just as passionate and _hungry_ as hyunjin was. 

Minho began to undo the buttons on hyunjin’s dress shirt like the latter did earlier, and thumbed at the violent reds and mahoganies that decked his otherwise starkly pale chest. When he does this, he parts from the kiss for a few seconds, and hyunjin catches sight of minho’s fargone eyes and bruised lips. And, even, the slight bulge of his pants. Hyunjin’s breath is instantly cut off and his mind is suddenly overwhelmed with delirious possibilities and it’s just barely suppressed by minho’s lips reconnecting with his. His hands grab at his thighs with a newer urgency, before a loud noise cruelly reminds him that he’s literally making out with his friend. In a classroom. 

And as terrible as it is, the owner of said noise was none other than mr. seo, all grim and returned from his meeting. That is, before he looks over and his cold expression is abruptly replaced with furry, fiery and intangible as his face becomes beet red. Hyunjin and minho stop at once. No words are exchanged within the first 5 seconds, only fear, disbelief, and white noise. Hyunjin almost laughs at the predicament. _Almost._

“What in _hell_ are you fuckers- _you boys doing?”_ He looks like he wants to say more, a lot more, but he fails to gather his thoughts. “Out, OUT, right now,” he bellows instead.

“Or the both of you get suspended. OUT!”

_Well shit._

Minho’s already off his lap, and they share a solemn, almost laughable look before hyunjin grabs his hand and they half-run out of the classroom. Hyunjin can’t help but let his smile escape, throwing his biology teacher a quick lopsided grin and quickening his place so he doesn’t _actually_ get suspended. 

Fuck mr. seo, but this detention was hyunjin’s favorite even if he almost got suspended by his probably homophobic teacher for making out with his best friend during repentance hours. Kissing minho is the important part, though. Nothing else.

(when minho and hyunjin get off of school grounds, it takes one moment before they laugh hysterically while out of breath. It was exhilarating, to say the least, and despite everything, hyunjin’s in a good mood. He drags minho along to a random wayside ice cream truck, and they walk to minho’s house with cones in their hands, mint for minho and chocolate for hyunjin, laughing maniacally along the way until the ice cream began to drip. Above everything else, hyunjin’s glad they got their tensions resolved and he’s glad that he can dip in and kiss the mint ice cream off minho’s lips without shame. Okay, maybe he’d turn red when minho blushes, but at least he didn’t have to do it through liquid courage. When they finally slip through minho’s door and hyunjin realizes he left his car at school, minho doesn’t hesitate to shut him up with a preposition, 

“Let’s continue?”)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sm for reading ! kudos and thoughts are appreciated <3


End file.
